Misunderstandings
by DeltaSilver88
Summary: Just a regular morning in Hyoutei, with the usual misunderstandings. *and somebody broke poor Shishido's brain* Based on a dream.


**Misunderstandings**

It was a normal morning in Hyoutei, if not for the fact that they had an early breakfast. Gakuto had left to inform Choutarou and Shishido of the change in schedule. Oshitari couldn't help but wonder why it was taking him so long to return. Finally he deduced something had happened and walked out of his room and took a couple of turns at the corners of the corridors, finally spotting the redhead perched next to the door of Choutarou and Shishido's dorm.

"Gakuto, just what EXACTLY are you doing over there?" Oshitari inquired from his roommate as he realized that he had pressed his ear against the door.

"Shh. They're doing something in there."

Oshitari facepalmed. "Well, call out to them. You were supposed to tell them that breakfast began already."

"But Yuushi, they're really doing something funny..." Gakuto pointed at the door. "Come on, check for yourself."

Oshitari didn't really like eavesdropping, but he'd do anything as long as he could get Gakuto to open the door and finally do something. So he shrugged and got next to the redhead. And this is what they heard:

_"Choutarou, where did you want this again?"_

_"Anywhere but next to the window."_

_"Would the back wall work, then?"_

_"...It might."_ Choutarou's voice sounded hesitating. _"Shishido-senpai, are you sure it'll fit?"_

_"Absolutely. Now, on one, two, three."_

The looks on Gakuto and Oshitari's faces were those of shock and disbelief when they heard groaning and moaning come from the room. They looked at each other with eyes wide open.

"Did you just hear what I...?"

"Sure did. ...If they're doing what I think they're doing..." Oshitari elaborated with a hand gesture.

"Hey, what are you guys whispering about?"

Oshitari resisted the urge to jump at the sound, and slapped his hand over Gakuto's mouth when he yelped. He turned around to coolly observe the newcomer and let out a sigh of relief when he realized who it was.

"Oh, it's you." he addressed Jirou, who, against all odds, didn't look like he was going to fall asleep. _Must've been to the Pocky stash again..._

"Ne, is there something going on in there?" suddenly a particularly loud shriek made Jirou yelp and jump in the air. "...Wow, that was SCARY. What are they seriously doing?"

Gakuto pushed Oshitari's hand away: "Come listen for yourself."

Jirou gave him a funny look, but got next to the two and began to listen. It was all just very weird. And Oshitari was glad that no more people happened to pass by, since the next words pretty much would've made a weaker-hearted person nosebleed buckets.

_"Shishido-san, I told you it wouldn't fit."_

_"...Ehhh... come on, let's try that again."_

Jirou's eyes widened as the groaning started again (and Oshitari really couldn't blame him.). The shock was clearly visible on his face. They listened to the two for a couple of minutes and suddenly...

_"IT'S IN!!!"_

And that was the moment when Jirou decided to faint and take down both Gakuto and Oshitari with him. They fell against the door and broke it open. As they all lay there in a heap, two heads turned to look at them. Oshitari was on his face on the floor with Gakuto laying sprawled across his back. Jirou had fallen straight where the door had opened. The tensai felt like someone was watching him and looked up. He tried his best to keep his prominent poker face on, but it was getting difficult because of Shishido's searing glare. When Gakuto finally decided to get up (all the while holding his head), he stood up, brushed his clothes and adjusted his glasses that had been knocked askance due to the fall.

"Ahem. Sorry about that sudden barge, Jirou just fell asleep again."

"Oshitari... mind me asking one thing?" when Shishido received a nod, he continued: "Just what exactly were you doing straight outside the door?"

To Oshitari's horror, it was Gakuto that answered. "We were going to tell you about an early breakfast, when we suddenly heard you two talking about something. I mean, did you really do it?"

Shishido's expression was puzzled. "Do what?"

"You know. IT."

Oshitari slapped his hand over his face when Shishido's face turned red and he began to splutter. Choutarou kept looking between Gakuto, Oshitari and Shishido and finally opened his mouth to ask:

"What 'it'?"

"Choutarou..." Shishido said in his patronizing tone, but to his amazement Choutarou fixed him with his most determined look.

"I want to know, Shishido-senpai. It's my right to know these things, isn't it?"

Shishido and Oshitari couldn't help but groan inwardly as Gakuto began to explain.

"It's basically..."

_"Oh my god, Gakuto, SHUT UP."_ summarized the thoughts of both onlookers.

"...Nudgenudgewinkwink."

Shishido fell on his rear in disbelief, just as Oshitari stared at Gakuto with an expression that clearly said _"What the hell, you idiot?"_.

"Nudgenudgewinkwink?" Choutarou repeated with a confused look on his face. Gakuto nodded. "But what does IT mean?"

Jirou had stirred just in time to hear the question: "Oh, I think I know what it means."

Oshitari decided to act and slapped his hand over Jirou's mouth hastily, grabbed Gakuto by the collar and dragged both out. He looked at the two behind him, realization finally dawning on his face: "We're going ahead. We'll tell Atobe and the others that you're late because you were moving that huge cupboard."

When they had gone, Choutarou asked Shishido what 'nudgenudgewinkwink' meant.

"Eh... er... I don't know, actually." he lied. Choutarou believed him. _Sometimes it's a blessing that he is so innocent._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Later in the school cafeteria:**

Atobe was, as usual, sitting at a round table in the center of the cafeteria and Choutarou waded towards it through the sea of tables. Even the King of Hyoutei had routines he couldn't start his morning without, and now he was drinking his daily dose of coffee.

"Atobe-san? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Yes, well... it's just that Shishido-senpai and me were moving furniture and suddenly the door flew open and Oshitari-san, Gakuto-san and Jirou-senpai fell in. And..." As Choutarou hesitated, Atobe nodded to signal him to go on. "...What does 'nudgenudgewinkwink' mean?"

At that Atobe practically spat his coffee out of his mouth and looked at Choutarou with his most bewildered expression. Taki had paled behind him. "...Where did you hear that?"

"Um, Gakuto-san said it when I asked him what he meant with 'it', and when I asked him what that meant, Jirou-senpai was about to answer, but Oshitari-san didn't let him."

"...Ore-sama will really need to talk to Gakuto about that..." Atobe muttered. "And eavesdropping... what the hell were they thinking...?"

"...Atobe-san?"

"Ah, ore-sama... well, can't really say what it means. It's something you don't need to know about."

"Why is everyone so secretive about one word?" Choutarou's face brightened as he seemed to realize something. "It's something bad, isn't it? That's why you're not telling me!"

Taki decided to intervene: "No, it's not bad. It's just... embarrassing, that's all."

"...If it's only embarrassing, why don't you tell me?" When both Atobe and Taki shook their heads, he looked towards a table. "I guess I'll ask Jirou-senpai, then."

Atobe nearly sprang up from his chair and stopped him, only to realize he was too slow for the tall boy. He sat back down from his crouching position and observed the situation with growing apprehension.

"Jirou-senpai, can you tell me what you meant earlier?"

"Oh, that 'nudgenudgewinkwink'-thing? Sure." Jirou yawned. "It's something a man and a woman do at night."

Atobe leaned his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands in his own, dignified way, heaving a sigh of despair. _Shishido will go crazy for DAYS when he finds out..._

And when Shishido did enter, he was met by a sight that crept him out worse than anything had before. There was Atobe, face gray and leaning against a table; Hiyoshi sprawled on the floor with a sleeping Jirou glomping his legs; Oshitari and Gakuto sitting at a table with their heads bowed and _apparently_ deep in conversation (in Shishido's vocabulary 'apparently' meant 'least likely'); and standing next to a table was Choutarou with his head bowed and his eyes in shadows. Shishido gulped. He really didn't want to meet a shocked and appalled Choutarou... but he did wade his way to him and tried to act cheerful.

"Shishido-senpai." was Choutarou's short answer. Shishido paled visibly... but then Choutarou smiled and exclaimed: "Nudgenudgewinkwink means sleeping!"

Shishido's jaw dropped. _WHAT!?_

In the background Keigo Atobe, the King of Hyoutei, choked on his coffee.

F I N

_**Author's Note:**_ I know I exaggerated Choutarou's naivety, but come on. This was originally a DREAM. I just prose-fied it. XD Yes, yes, ALL OF IT happened in a dream. Oh, and it took me 15 minutes to put the fic together...


End file.
